


I Knew Then

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Soulmate AU where you get a tattoo of a significant event that tells you who your soulmate is.





	I Knew Then

"Hey Waves, are you and Warren ready to go trick-or-treating?" The redhead asked as soon as her girlfriend picked up the phone. 

"I wish." The brunette said, sighing heavily, effectively stopping Nicole in her tracks as the redhead was about to leave the station.

"What's wrong, baby?" The officer asked sharply, slightly nervous. 

"Warren woke up with a fever this morning and he doesn't feel well. He's been looking forward to dressing up as a Transformer for weeks and getting a ton of candy." The brunette said softly since she was currently rubbing her 5-year-old son's back as he attempted to sleep. 

"Oh, buddy." Nicole said softly in return as she got an idea in her head. 

"Yeah, so today is not going as originally planned." The brunette said softly. 

"I'm sorry, Waves. Is there anything I can do? I can bring over soup or anything like that." 

"Just yourself, please. We have enough soup here to make it through an apocalypse."

"Good to know where to hide out if that ever happens. Well I'm just finishing up at work, but I'll be to yours in about an hour maybe."

"Sounds good, I miss you." The shorter of the two said to her girlfriend of 11 months. 

"I miss you too, baby. I'll see you soon though. Text me if you or my favorite Earp need anything." Nicole said quickly, seeing if Waverly would notice.

"Hey! I'm kind of offended, but also not." The younger woman said with a chuckle, causing Nicole to smile happily. 

"I love you, I'll see you in a bit."

"Love you too, Officer Haught. In order to walk through my front door, you best be wearing your khakis still. You have comfier clothes here." 

"Noted, Miss Earp." 

\---

 

Sure enough, about 58 minutes later, Nicole walked into the Homestead holding a rather large pillowcase that happened to be about 3/4 full. 

"Hey baby." Waverly whispered as she walked out of her son's room, stopping to quietly close the door so he wouldn't be woken by them. 

"Hi Waves, how's he doing?" Nicole asked, setting the bag on the kitchen table before opening her arms for her girlfriend to walk into. 

"He's asleep, so hopefully he'll wake up feeling better." The shorter girl stated, breathing in her girlfriend.

"Good. Poor buddy, I can't believe he woke up sick today of all days. I know how excited he was to go tonight." 

"Yeah, I feel bad for him." Waverly added, still snuggled into Nicole's embrace. "What's in the pillowcase?" She asked as she turned her head towards the table, slowing stepping back, but still keeping hold of Nicole's hand. 

"I know he's your son, so I hope I'm not overstepping, but I may have spent the last hour trick-or-treating for him. He got loads more candy than everyone else, because very much like his mom, he is well loved in town." Nicole said with a slow chuckle before she looked back up to Waverly. 

"Nicole." Her girlfriend breathed out, partly in shock, as the redhead noticed tears in her eyes. 

"Waves, don't cry! I'm sorry; I can give the candy to Wynonna. Warren doesn't have to know about this." The redhead said, panicking slightly. 

"I'm crying because you're the sweetest person ever and I can't believe you took time out of your day to do this for him." The brunette said as the redhead smiled warmly while brushing away her girlfriend's tears. 

"You're both worth it, Waverly." She said steadfastly as Waverly stood there and looked at her oddly. 

"I love you so much and you are just continuing to cement your place in this family." The brunette said as she brought Nicole in for another hug. 

"In the family?" She asked, slightly taken aback that Waverly viewed her as family. 

"Hey. Whether you want it or not, you're part of the Earp family now. Have been for a while, in fact." Waverly said sweetly as she moved back slightly and caressed Nicole's cheek. 

\---

 

The next morning, Waverly woke up first and looked over at her bonus blanket, smiling heavily. The redhead's tousled hair was splayed out partially across her pillow and partly on Waverly's pillow. The taller woman still sleeping peacefully, one arm thrown above her head. 

Waverly leaned in to give her kiss on the cheek before going to check on Warren, but froze when she saw something black on the inside of her girlfriend's elbow. She glanced at it from a different angle and saw the word 'family' tattooed onto her arm. 

The (somewhat) single mom glanced around her own arms, freezing when she saw the word 'Warren' on the inside of her wrist. She sat there for a few seconds, slightly in shock that Nicole was her suspected, but now confirmed, soulmate. 

Soulmates went unknown until a significant event happened that made one of the parties realize how much the other person meant to them. While not every couple got their tattoos from the same experience, they did generally get them within similar timeframes. 

Deciding not to bother the exhausted police officer, the youngest of the Earp sisters kissed her girlfriend's lips softly and slid out of bed, quickly getting ready and then going to check on Warren. 

\---

 

An hour later, Nicole walked out of the bedroom, slightly more lively and saw Warren sitting on the couch with reruns of some cartoon playing in the background while he flipped through a book about dinosaurs. 

"Hi buddy, how are you feeling today?" Nicole asked as she took a seat next to the smallest Earp, figuring that Waverly would make herself known at some point. 

"I don't like feeling yucky, Nicky." He said softly as she looked up at her with beautiful brown eyes, sufficiently breaking part of Nicole's heart. 

"I know, buddy, I'm sorry you don't feel well. You'll feel better soon though, and then we can get you in your costume and go to the park and eat candy." 

"Soon?" He asked as he slowly started inch towards the redhead. 

"Soon, baby. Really soon." She mumbled as she pulled him closer into herself, hugging him firmly. 

"I like candy." He mumbled as Nicole could feel him get heavier, sleep starting to take over his body. 

"Me too, bud, me too." The redhead said as she rubbed his back, smiling brightly when she noticed her 'family' tattoo as Waverly looked on from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a tumblr under the same name! Feel free to drop off prompts here or there!


End file.
